


Unchained

by FurredOne (RocketChewy)



Category: Native American/First Nations Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chains, Dildos, Fluff and Smut, Gods, Knotting Dildos, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketChewy/pseuds/FurredOne
Summary: Fenrir doesn't expect the appearance of a former lover during his travels.





	Unchained

It had been a long time since he had been to this city. A life such as his made him travel from place to place, doing odd jobs while staying under the radar. None of the humans would probably like to hear that a god in the guise of a wolf that killed thousands was roaming about the world. 

Fenrir walked along the sidewalk, eyes overlooking the bright neon signs. He smirked at bickering humans, some annoyed with each other over small things. Fenrir sighed inwardly, almost back at his place after an hour of walking. 

He slipped inside, the average sized apartment leaving him room for a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and even a living room. Far better than most people had here in New York. Fenrir sighed, laying down on the couch he had set up in the room. 

Even with being a god, Fenrir could have his limits. Mostly he was annoyed with having to interact with other people (gods included), but today was just a bore. Not many criminals to violently maul at this hour.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a set of knocks on the door, loud and hard. Fenrir’s eyes narrowed. Not many people would come here at this hour, and less would know where he was living. 

With a thought in his mind, a sword materialized around his hand as the god got closer to the door. As he got closer, he felt a presence of something he had remembered before.

He opened the door quickly, ready to fight if needed. Only to see he didn’t need to fight at all.

The sharp blonde hair revealed his face, a perfect complexion only rivaled by more powerful gods. His golden eyes looked right at Fenrir, the god smirking at the sight of him. 

Fenrir held in a breath, his heart racing. “C-coyote.” He stuttered as the god walked in.

The god jumped down onto the couch, morphing into his more anthropomorphic form as he laid down. “Been looking around for you, Fenny.”

The wolf god blushed, leaning against the wall. “You don’t have to call me that.” He folded his arms in a huff. “It’s been a while.” 

Fenrir was right. It had been several years since they last “met”, and that ended a bit prematurely when Lucifer stumbled onto them in the act. The wolf was annoyed by that devil god ruining his good time. But now he was at home, blushing like a damn schoolgirl as Coyote advanced. 

Coyote grinned, his teeth razor sharp and bright white. “Did I interrupt anything?” 

“Nope,” Fenrir said, shifting into his more natural anthropomorphic form. “I had actually just gotten back.”

Coyote leaped up, getting next to Fenrir seductively, slowing rubbing his chest fur. “Then I can guess you might need something to relax.” Fenrir growled softly as the coyote reached lower on his body. “I can help with that.”

Fenrir could feel Coyote’s paws grip around his growing cock, moaning as he began to stroke it. Coyote smirked as he also grabbed Fenrir’s butt. 

“Wow, you haven’t had this in a while. Been waiting for me?” Coyote said.

The wolf god nodded quickly as Coyote increased his pace, his paw going faster along the dick.

Fenrir groaned again as Coyote jerked him off faster, the god enjoying his moans. Fenrir had these short moans that Coyote loved, the ones that made him sound so cute even though he was a force of destruction. 

Fenrir came, cum hitting Coyote’s chest as he let out a soft moan. 

Coyote smirked. “I’ve got some more ready for you if you want it.”

“G-give me it,” Fenrir said softly, leaning more into Coyote’s soft fur. 

The coyote smirked, making a duffle materialize in his hand. He dropped it, unzipping the bag to reveal a few items. 

A set of chains, making Fenrir blush hard at the sight of them. 

A XL dildo with a knot, one that Fenrir had not seen before.

And lube, of course.

“You like these, Fenny?” Coyote said, wanting to gauge his reaction before he started.

“Y-yes.” Fenrir muttered as he grabbed the chains, automatically applying them to his body.

The chain used magic to hoist the wolf up, now suspended in the air. Coyote adjusted the position, now having the wolf’s muzzle facing him and his butt in the air. 

Coyote moved past Fenrir’s vision to his backside. “Now let’s get this ready first.” He applied lube and a spell for movement to the XL dildo, then slowly inserted it into Fenrir.

The wolf god moaned as it entered, then even louder as it moved on its own. “O-oh gods.”

Coyote now moved in front of Fenrir, his cock erect. Fenrir eagerly took it in the mouth, his tongue wrapping around the cock as Coyote thrust inside his muzzle. 

The attack on both sides made Fenrir feel so aroused. The last time he had been like this was when he first was with Coyote. He kept up his pace, moaning as the dildo sank in deeper.

“Good Fenny,” Coyote said as his paw went on Fenrir’s head, helping him get more of the cock down his throat. He moaned softly as Fenrir’s tongue reached a sensitive part of his cock.

The sensation of being fucked on both sides was quickly making Fenrir want to cum. He began to suck faster, wanting Coyote’s cum inside his mouth. 

Finally, Coyote came, right at the same time as the dildo finally knotted the wolf, the cascade of cum dripping into Fenrir’s throat. Fenrir also came, the cum hitting the ground as the wolf struggled against the chains from the pressure of his orgasm. 

Coyote pulled his cock out of Fenrir’s mouth, the cock still dripping wet. He huffed, out of breath a bit as he undid the chains, slowly getting Fenrir to an upright position.   

As soon as he undid them, Fenrir bounced up to him, wrapping his legs around the coyote as he embraced him in a long cum filled kiss. 

Coyote, not expected it, growled softly as the kiss continued, eagerly enjoying the taste of the wolf along with his cum. He went into the embrace tenderly, letting the good emotions unfold.

It felt like hours before the two got out of the embrace, Fenrir smiling at Coyote. 

“Thanks for the help. I needed it.” Fenrir said, slowly taking out the dildo with a tug, the sound of it popping reverbing around the room.

Coyote smirked. “Of course. Besides that, I’ll be staying in town for a few days. Might need a place to stay for a bit.”

Fenrir grinned at the coyote, before snuggling on his chest. “I’ve got room in my bed. Enough for both of us.”

The coyote god had to admit, that sounded perfect to him. He snuggled the tired wolf god closer to him. This felt very good for the both of them.


End file.
